This invention relates to the production of metal powder i.e. metal in powder or particulate form. Metal powder, which is used in powder metallurgical processes, can be produced by "atomizing" molten metal by gas or liquid jets and rapidly quenching the resulting metal droplets.
In convention practice a limitation is imposed on atomizer configuration because the very confined atomization zones which result from attempts to achieve high quality powders by using high quench water levels and short free fall paths lead to excessive generation of foam, especially where anti-oxidants are used in the quench water. An object of the invention is to achieve more efficient cooling of the metal droplets.